1. Field of the Invention
A tray construction having an interlocking end construction which holds the end walls in place.
2. Description of Other Patents
Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,675 granted May 8, 1956, Davis, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,753 granted May 29, 1962, Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,615 granted Jan. 22, 1963, and Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,472 granted July 13, 1965 are exemplary of patents disclosing tray structures.